


i'll be holding on to you

by bokutos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, guess the song, teen for kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutos/pseuds/bokutos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi thought that inviting Kageyama over to her and Hinata's shared apartment for a horror movie marathon would be the perfect crime, except she really should have told the two that she was going to make them watch scary movies because she was not expecting this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be holding on to you

Yachi thought that inviting Kageyama over to her and Hinata's shared apartment for a horror movie marathon would be the perfect crime; during the first few movies, Hinata would get scared and jump into Kageyama's arms for comfort like she'd seen in the romantic movies she had watched. Except, she really should have told the two that she was going to make them watch scary movies because she was not expecting this to happen.  
About 15 minutes into the first movie, Kageyama clumsily grabbed on to Hinata's shirt because he didn't trust his voice to actually say something, but when Hinata turned around to make fun of him for getting scared over a few claps of thunder and saw the look of sheer panic across his face, he quickly inched closer and tried to calm him. He positioned himself between Kageyama's legs and brought their foreheads together, combing his fingers through the hairs on his neck. Yachi turned around to smirk at Hinata's heavy breathing because she knew her plan was working, but when she saw that it was Kageyama in a state of panic, she jumped off the couch and started running around the living room looking for a phone to call the ambulance.

"Shh, Kageyama, it's okay. What you saw wasn't real, you're with me and you're safe- Yachi he's not going into cardiac arrest, calm down! Just turn the television off and get him a glass of water." She nodded quickly, turning around to switch off the television and running off to the kitchen. Hinata reached over to turn the small lamp on to light the room up. As he reached over, he could hear the thumping of Kageyama's heart. "Just breathe; in through your nose, and out through your mouth." He put his hand on Kageyama's chest to feel his heartbeat. He hadn't realised how close they were until Kageyama started controlling his breathing, he could feel the breath on his lips and whenever he breathed out their noses brushed. The taller boy grabbed the hand from his chest and intertwining their fingers, squeezing it as he finally started to calm down. They both stared into each other's eyes, even when Yachi returned with a glass of water. When she put the glass on a coaster, she saw the intimacy of their situation and quickly fled the room again. Kageyama was the first to break eye contact; he glared at the floor like he was mad at himself about something.

"It's okay to be scared about things, Kageyama." Hinata whispered.  
"I always feel so weak after a panic attack..." Fresh tears started to collect up in Kageyama's eyes. Hinata gingerly placed his free hand on his jaw and brought his face up to meet his.  
"Just let all your worries out for me, Ka- Tobio. Nobody here is going to be nasty to you." Hinata traced small, comforting circles on the other's cheek, wiping away falling tears in the process. The small gesture was enough encouragement to get Kageyama to open up.  
"After the match when my team mates- they..." Hinata nodded slowly to both tell the taller boy that he understood what he was saying and to try and urge him to carry on. "Outside the game... there was a storm and well-..."  
"Storms remind you of your past team mates, so hearing the thunder on the television made you think of that..." The other boy nodded. "Well?"

"I'm scared you're gonna leave." Kageyama whispered. His voice sounded regretful, like he really didn't want to say it or Hinata would just laugh at him and call him ridiculous for assuming that. Alternatively, the shorter boy looked more shocked than anything. The size Hinata's eyes widened to would have made Kageyama laugh if he hadn't just admitted his deepest fear. The two just stared at each other in borderline awkward silence. The middle blocker's eyes looked a lot more glassy than before and the air around them felt thick - almost hard to breathe normally in. He squeezed his wide eyes shut and quickly leaned in to peck Kageyama's lips.

"Damn you for being so cute." He laughed as hot tears spilled down his semi-flushed cheeks. The taller boy leaned in for a proper kiss and the other, taking the hint, met him half-way. It was clumsy at first, but they got into the rhythm of kissing soon enough. They both tasted each other's tears but they pushed that to the back of their minds and focused on making the other feel good, licking around their mouths and deepening the kiss whenever the chance came up. Both boys kept breaking away to breathe momentarily and having the other dive back into the warmth of their mouth while the former just accepted the fact they were both hungry for each other and relishing the pleasure. Hinata brought the hand on Kageyama's jaw to the base of his neck, coming through the baby hairs with the tips of his fingers, while the latter brought his free hand to the top of the other's neck and rubbed lines across his chin. Eventually, they broke apart long enough to talk. Hinata pressed their slick foreheads together so they were sat like they were when Kageyama was in a state of panic. They sat there for what seemed like hours, mumbling each other's first names thinking that is they didn't cling to each other, they would wake up from this comfortable dream and find reality to be the sheer opposite. Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyama's back to keep him grounded from the ecstasy and Kageyama gripped at Hinata's shoulders, not too hard but with enough force to remind him that this is real and you were just making out with the boy of your dreams. He felt like he hadn't even just had a minor panic attack and exposed his darkest secret to the guy he'd had a crush on for months.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I first met you." He croaked as he pulled the taller boy's mouth down slightly for another kiss laced with passion and desire.   
"Me too. Hey, Shouyou?" He agreed after they pulled apart again.  
"Yes, Tobio?"  
"Thank you. For everything. I feel so much better now." Kageyama said in between short kisses.  
"Hey, Tobio?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I like you."  
"I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm gonna add a bonus ending with Yachi in it again bc she just ran off
> 
> thnks for reading!!


End file.
